<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by VathySkotadi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068703">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi'>VathySkotadi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Magic HomuSaya stuff. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Dates, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura and Sayaka have been dating for a week, and this is their first date! How's it gonna go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Magic HomuSaya stuff. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willemberger/gifts">Willemberger</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayaka took a sip of her drink and smiled. Across the table, looking slightly uncomfortable, Homura eyed her tea as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Of course, by this point, Sayaka was aware that she only did that to not meet her eyes.</p><p>“It’s not the fanciest place,” she said. “But the tea’s delicious. You should try it.”</p><p>Homura looked up, face unmoving, and nodded slightly. In a painfully slow motion, she took her cup, took a sip and put the cup back down. “It is quite delicious.”</p><p>Sayaka smiled.</p><p>The small café they were in was near school. A modern, brightly colored spot with massive windows that let in copious amounts of natural light. She had come here with Kyousuke and Hitomi before, but this was her first time being accompanied by someone from her most recent group of friends. That wasn’t what made the situation special, though. What made it special was that this was—technically—her first date with Homura.</p><p>Homura must have noticed Sayaka’s smile, because she started fidgeting with her fingers. Her face remained unchanging, but that was common while they were in public. That was why Sayaka had grown to be able to read Homura’s mood through her body language. It was incredible how much one could learn about someone else after just a week. “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Homura replied. Sayaka raised an eyebrow. It was clearly <em>some</em>thing.</p><p>They’d been waiting for a good chance to just hang out alone. It had taken both Madoka and Kyoko to ask some help from Mami to give them an excuse to go out, and now they could finally have that one-on-one date they’d been wishing for.</p><p>Sayaka, however, had the feeling Homura wasn’t quite enjoying it. “Come on, you can tell me,” she insisted.</p><p>Homura took another sip of tea, taking a look around the café. There were many other students around them. “I just… Expected something a little more private,” she explained in her usual monotone.</p><p><em>Ah,</em> Sayaka realized what she meant. They were still nervous about being overt with this relationship, so shows of affection in public were limited to short periods of handholding and maybe a kiss on the cheek when no-one was looking.</p><p>Her chest swelled with affection. As inexpressive as she was, Homura wanted to spend time alone where they could be more open with their attraction to each other. She cared, in her own way.</p><p>“We can go somewhere like that after we finish this,” Sayaka offered.</p><p>“Don’t you have to go home?”</p><p>“I already told my parents I’d be arriving late today, so it’s ok.”</p><p>Homura paused, as she often did when she was about to say something that let cracks show in her mask. She met Sayaka’s eyes and her voice dropped in volume. “Then I’d very much like that,” she said, instantly taking a sip of her tea to hide behind the cup.</p><p>Sayaka took her cup too, looking at it and finding a smiling reflection of herself. Sometimes it was hard to remember it, but being with Homura was truly enjoyable.</p><p> </p><p>One week of dating had taught Homura one many things about Sayaka.</p><p>She was responsive to most of her requests—like, say, buying some ice-cream while they walked—and she smiled whenever she saw Homura acting outside of her standard behavior. She was a bit pushy and selfish, and she always looked for chances to tease Homura when no-one else was looking.</p><p>Homura loved it.</p><p>She knew that hiding her emotions made her… strange, to most people. Their classmates didn’t know how to deal with her; even their group of friends often had a hard time figuring her out. Hell, a week ago, Sayaka hadn’t even liked Homura. It was a necessary evil, in her opinion. To be open was not something Homura desired.</p><p>But that was exactly why this situation, and the fact that Sayaka was now her girlfriend, felt like a dream. A wonderful dream. Even this morning, when waking up, it had taken Homura a few minutes to remember it was real.</p><p>They were walking through a small park a fair way off from school. Not a lot of people were out and about at this hour, and even less anyone they knew. Given how the blue haired girl looked around in awe, it was pretty obvious she hadn’t been here before.</p><p>The park was only a couple squares big, but it was surprisingly lush and it had a number of narrow paths with benches to pause and sit on. After a minute of walking, they picked one of these and sat, still eating what little remained of their ice-creams.</p><p>Homura looked at her one-fifth of a scoop and eyed Sayaka’s one-fourth. Vanilla and strawberry. She paid close attention to how Sayaka ate, the way the tip of her tongue carved a little path on the ice-cream, and how she absently looked around at the trees.</p><p>There was no-one around them, though the sounds of the city did make sure to remind Homura they were still in a very public place and that she should be careful with what she did. But as her eyes were once again drawn to Sayaka’s lips, she couldn’t help wanting to kiss her.</p><p>“Hey,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah?” Sayaka turned.</p><p>Homura tried mustering up the courage to ask her. She almost did. She had the request at the tip of her tongue. Sayaka had been reassuring her that it was ok to ask for these things all week, and Homura had been bringing herself to ask for what she wanted more and more.</p><p>But as was often the case when she got too nervous, she simply smothered all of her emotions. “I’d like to try some of yours,” she said instead.</p><p>Sayaka cocked her head. She was getting absurdly good at reading Homura, too. “Sure,” she said, offering her cone.</p><p>Leaning over, using a hand to shove a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Homura tasted Sayaka’s strawberry ice-cream. It was fine, though she did get a bit self conscious as she purposefully tasted the same spot Sayaka had just licked.</p><p>Given the knowing smile Sayaka was giving her when she looked up, it was pretty obvious she had picked up on what she’d done. As had often happened this last week, she smiled in a seemingly innocent way that Homura had come to associate with <em>evil</em>.</p><p>She tried to pretend like nothing happened, focusing on her ice-cream again. She gave it a couple licks while pretending not to notice that Sayaka was eyeing her with an intensity similar to the one Homura had directed at her earlier.</p><p>Her tongue was still in contact with the ice-cream when Sayaka’s hand suddenly shot from her lap, taking Homura’s chin and making her look her way. “Now you owe me some of yours, don’t you think?” she said in a pretended angry tone.</p><p>And she leaned forward, stealing a kiss.</p><p>Homura’s shock didn’t last long, and her lips reacted almost automatically to the invitation. What started as a simple, soft thing quickly turned into an intense dance, though, for Sayaka used her tongue as a tool to basically steal the ice-cream in Homura’s mouth. Her lips were cold, but her tongue was warm, and the mixed sensation caused Homura to shiver.</p><p>Before Homura could truly enjoy the moment, though, Sayaka parted, licked her lips and nodded approvingly.</p><p>Even if Homura did her best to hide her reaction, she could feel the red crawling up her face. “You wanted a kiss, right?” Sayaka asked. Homura nodded weakly, unable to deny it. “You really need to get better at explaining yourself.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she said. She focused on the stone path in below her feet, avoiding Sayaka’s eyes. She wanted to be more open, at least around Sayaka. But what if… What if opening up to her also lead to opening up to others? She knew how cruel the world could be.</p><p>She steeled herself, forcing her blush to go and her face to give up its emotions. “No, wait,” Sayaka’s voice got worried and she put a hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way.”</p><p>“No, it’s ok,” Homura said. “I know I need to work on it.”</p><p>Sayaka was looking at her. Homura could see it from the corner of her eyes, but she kept her eyes nailed t the ground. “Homu, please. You’re ok the way you are, I was just teasing you.”</p><p>Of course, that was true. Homura closed her eyes. She knew it was true. Damn it. Sayaka was one of the few things in the world that made her happy. Why was she being like this? Every time she started to open up, a new wall rose from the debris of the last one to try and protect her from the one person she didn’t need to be protected from.</p><p>“I know,” Homura said. She had probably only closed her eyes for a second, but if felt far longer.</p><p>Sayaka was clearly not convinced, because she leaned over and put an arm around Homura. “Hey, I mean it. I’m sorry. I know I can be a bit insensitive at times.”</p><p>Homura slowly turned to look at her. Their faces were really close now. “No, don’t be stupid. You’re… Really understanding.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I thought you were a weirdo before we made out in that closet,” Sayaka chuckled, but Homura could tell she still regretted how she thought of her previous to their heart to heart in the darkness.</p><p>It wasn’t her fault, though. Homura took a deep breath. She needed to do this. Both for herself and for Sayaka, who had initiated every romantic interaction they’d had this week.</p><p>She leaned, resting her head on Sayaka’s shoulder. Maybe not the most open way to show her affection, but it was what she could manage. “You thought of me that way because that was how I present myself to everyone. There is no fault in that,” she said.</p><p>“I guess, but I still feel like I should’ve seen more into you,” Sayaka said.</p><p>Homura was about to say something else when she noticed something running down one of her fingers. A drop of ice-cream. Right. She moved to lick that and took the chance to think better about how to approach this. Maybe she thought too much before speaking, but she’d rather say the right thing than regret her words later on.</p><p>“You’re already someone who does a lot for others, though,” Homura explained. “You worry for your friends and you try to keep those around you happy. That’s why, at first, I thought that kiss we shared had been just…”</p><p>“Don’t say it,” Sayaka warned her.</p><p>“My point is, don’t think about what could’ve been. Think about what is and about what will be. We can’t change the past, after all.”</p><p>Sayaka paused for a moment to lick her own ice-cream. “You’re not wrong, but it annoys me to no end how you can always be right.”</p><p>“I’m not always right,” Homura said.</p><p>“Well, that’s a lie.”</p><p>“If I was always right, then I’d be wholly unable to say so.”</p><p>“Really?” Sayaka gave her a flat look.</p><p>Homura felt a smile tug at her lips. She allowed it to bloom, which also brought a smile to Sayaka’s face, and that’s all she needed to know it was worth it. “Here,” Homura offered her cone. “If you want to give it a proper taste, that is.”</p><p>“I’d rather we do it the way we did it earlier,” Sayaka rested her head on top of Homura’s. “If it’s not too uncomfortable for you.”</p><p>Homura squirmed a bit in place. She wanted to do it, but the idea of others seeing them was all too scary for her now. “I’d rather we do it more privately.”</p><p>“One of these afternoons we have to go home and have some proper fun,” Sayaka said.</p><p>Homura paused, picturing the scene in her mind. Sayaka chuckled when she saw how red Homura had gotten. “For being so quiet, you seem to like to imagine quite wild things.”</p><p>“S-shut it,” Homura said. However, she couldn’t help smiling a bit more. Being with Sayaka did help her bring the best of herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was for Nemo/Willemberger! They liked my SayaHomu enough to ask me to give it an extra push! Crazy, huh?<br/>Hope you enjoy it!<br/>If you did, and would like to see <i>some more of it</i>, consider <i>checking out</i> my twitter or contacting me through Discord!<br/>-Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)<br/>-Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696<br/>I'd really appreciate the <i>support!</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>